The present invention relates generally to a disc brake including a caliper body arranged to stride over a disc and a pair of friction pads adapted to apply pressure to the disc from its both sides to exercise a damping effect thereon, and more particularly to a device for preventing rattling of the pads.
In the known disc brake in which a friction pad is received in a pad-receiving portion formed in a caliper body so that the friction pad is retained on the receiving portion to bear a braking torque on the latter, the inner surface of the pad-receiving portion is either kept in a casted state or further processed. In either case, however, a given tolerance causes a gap to be formed between the inner surface of the pad-receiving portion and the friction pad, which is responsible for the generation of a rattling noise due to vibrations or rocking movement of the vehicle body and a brake squeal in braking. In addition, the pad-receiving portion as casted is disadvantageous in that its inner surface, is too poor in accuracy to permit smooth sliding of the friction pad. For these reasons, the pad-receiving portion is often processed. However, it is particularly difficult to process the portion for receiving a square friction pad since its inner surface is of a square shape, resulting in a rise in the production cost etc.